Tiempo pasado
by Kiehl Alt-Eisen
Summary: Natsuki siempre guardó la duda del por qué terminó con su primer y único amor ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando, diez años después, se reencuentre con ella en la capital? "—Nuestro tiempo ya pasó ¿no es así, Shizuru?". /Song-fic/


**Unas cuantas aclaraciones con respecto a los tipos de letra...**

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena (narración)

—Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena — (diálogos)

_"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena" _(recuerdos)

**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise. De igual forma, la canción en la cual me inspiré para hacer este fanfiction pertenece a Fito Páez.

* * *

**Dos en la ciudad**

_Nos encontramos en la calle__  
__yo diría, casualidad__  
__Aún conservaba esa mirada__  
__ese garbo, ese swing, ese charme_

* * *

**-1-**

—¿Shizuru? ¿Eres tú? —llamé incrédula.

Hubo un tiempo, hace diez años atrás, cuando asistía a Fuuka Gakuen, en el cuál mantuve una relación amorosa con una ícono del lugar.

Yo era la típica chica rebelde, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera del salón de clase durmiendo por ahí, peleaba con quien se metía en mi camino, de vez en cuando hacía maldades para salir de mi aburrimiento y otras no hacía nada, nada de nada, así de simple. Cabe decir, era el constante dolor de cabeza del consejo estudiantil. Solía pasarme varias horas a la semana siendo sermoneada por la directora ejecutiva de la época, Suzushiro Haruka, cómo olvidarla, aún me retumban los oídos cada vez que recuerdo sus gritos.

No me enorgullezco de mi actitud de aquella época, la verdad, son cosas que siempre prefiero omitir de mi pasado ya que está estrechamente relacionado con un penoso accidente que le costó la vida a mi familia, siendo yo la única sobreviviente, pero eso ya es otra historia. Si hay algo a lo que le debo agradecer a mi estúpido yo de ese entonces, es que gracias a mi pésimo comportamiento, fui capaz de conocer a fondo a la grácil presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esos años, Fujino Shizuru.

Cuando conocí a Shizuru la vi como una mujer muy atractiva, gentil, elegante, con aires de líder y segura de sí misma, aunque un tanto extraña. Tenía cientos de fans que la seguían de un lado a otro, volviendo casi imposible para mí acercarme a ella fuera de sus ratos que ejercía como presidenta, por lo que ser castigada prácticamente todos los días del año me ayudó bastante para mantener conversaciones con ella y entablar una verdadera relación de amistad.

Al inicio, no tenía idea por qué, pero cada vez que la veía pasar la observaba en silencio, anhelante de algo que no lograba comprender.

Sí, era bastante despistada.

Mucho trabajo me costó asumir que desde el primer momento que la vi sentí una atracción hacia su persona; y otro tiempo más para aceptar que me había enamorado irrevocablemente de ella. Lo que más me costó de todo, sin duda, fue el darme cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, tan así que casi la pierdo por mi cabezonería; pero como si estuviésemos destinadas, de un modo u otro logramos terminar juntas en una tierna relación de pareja.

¿Quién diría que la chica rebelde lograría conquistar a la inalcanzable kaichou?

Realmente fue la relación más seria y sincera que tuve, la amé con todo lo que fui capaz, y quizás el hecho de estar tan cegada de amor por ella terminó por quitármela de mi lado. No recuerdo cómo ocurrió, si fui yo o ella quién cortó todo lazo, solo sé que de un momento a otro, ella no estuvo más ahí.

Debido a eso, cuando vi a lo lejos esa conocida figura femenina mi menté desechó la posibilidad de encontrarla aquí, en la gran ciudad de Tokyo luego de tantos años sin ninguna clase de contacto; pero cuando pasó a mi lado y sentí su inconfundible fragancia de vainilla golpeándome todos los sentidos, no pude negar lo innegable.

Aquella espléndida forma de caminar que me volvía loca, el sedoso cabello ocre que se movía al compás de sus pasos, esas curvas por las que medio Japón babeaba. Aunque lo que me dejó completamente segura de su identidad, fueron sus ojos.

¿Cómo olvidar esos extraños pero hermosos ojos borgoña?

Era ella.

Tenía que ser ella.

Tan pronto como tuve la oportunidad, la tomé suavemente del brazo, ya que al parecer, entre tanto tumulto de gente, no fue capaz de escuchar mi llamado.

—Shizuru… —_'Shizuru, soy yo, Natsuki' _planeaba decir, lástima que la delgada –y para mi sorpresa, bastante dura- mano de la mujer me impidió continuar.

—¡Aléjate, pervertido! —¿Pervertido, yo? Creo que me perdí de algo.

Bien, en mi mente no estaba la imagen de un emotivo encuentro típico de las películas; pero tampoco esperaba recibir tan fuerte cachetada que por poco y me deja tirada en el asfalto.

Seguro dejará marca.

—¿Acaso no me reconoces? —creo que se me pasó un poco el tono, pero tengo razones para estar enojada.

¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerde?

Simplemente inaceptable.

Iba a hablar de nuevo, pero acallé todo atisbo de queja al notar como su rostro pasaba de una expresión de enojo –y algo de temor- al genuino desconcierto, hasta finalmente convertirse en una mueca de sorpresa.

—Ara, Natsuki — dijo una vez recuperada la compostura —. Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí —una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿No nos vemos hace una década y es lo único que dices? —la miré con el ceño fruncido, aunque sea me debía una disculpa por semejante cachetada de hace unos momentos.

—Fufufu —alzó su mano y se la posó en los labios.

¿Se está burlando de mí?

No sé si me volví más débil con los años o siempre fui tan sentimental cuando se trataba de ella, pero realmente me lastimó que, a simple vista, yo sea la única emocionada con este inesperado encuentro.

Debo admitir que estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y largarme de allí, mas sólo logre pensarlo, porque de un momento a otro sentí el suave tacto de su mano posarse en mi cuello y tirarme en dirección a ella, culminando en la unión de nuestros labios.

Fue algo tan imprevisto que no fui capaz de responder al inicio, pero logré recomponerme rápidamente y poniendo una mano en su cintura al notar que intentaba separarse de mí, la besé de vuelta. Tal y como lo recordaba, sus labios seguían igual de suaves y dulces. Aquello no hizo más que darme un vuelco en el corazón. No me importó en lo más mínimo que medio Tokyo nos estuviera observando en ese momento, mandé todo al carajo e hice lo que llevaba tiempo anhelando. La besé con fervor recorriendo cada rincón de su boca con el mayor esmero posible, demostrándole así todo lo que había guardado todos estos años.

Realmente la ansiaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, sólo sé que desde el momento en que nos separamos, una duda que creía olvidada rondaba en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo fue que lo nuestro terminó?

Si bien hace mucho tiempo que dejé de cuestionármelo, la duda de qué fue lo que provocó nuestro rompimiento volvía a latir en mi corazón. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, éramos bastante felices juntas.

—¿Natsuki?

—¿Eh? —perfecto, tanto tiempo deseando encontrarme con ella de nuevo y me pierdo en mis pensamientos, de seguro y quedé como una estúpida. Sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro al notar que aún seguíamos abrazadas, yo con mis brazos en su cintura y ella con los suyos envolviendo mi cuello —Lo siento, a veces me quedo divagando en mis pensamientos —la pequeña risa que soltó no hizo más que sonrojarme aún más.

—No te preocupes, había olvidado lo linda que te veías sonrojada.

Sentí como la melancolía se apoderaba de mí, recordando cómo ella solía decirme siempre aquello —Shizuru idiota, no puedo creer que aún te guste burlarte de mí.

—Me gusta todo de Natsuki… —pude notar un leve destello de nostalgia se posaba en sus ojos.

Quizás, después de todo, yo no sea la única que está siendo afectada por la situación. Deseé indagar más allá, saber qué ocurrió, pero sabía que, si no quería arruinar el momento, debía callar. Con un poco de esfuerzo me guardé toda queja que amenazara con salir de mi garganta y, sin dejar nunca de mirarla a los ojos, la invité a un bar cercano para conversar tranquilamente.

Claro, en mi mente solía idealizar el reencuentro con una velada en la playa, iluminadas únicamente por la luz de la luna y unas cuantas velas, el sonido de un violín en el fondo y culminando en un beso con fuegos artificiales al fondo. Muy cursi, sí; pero hubiese sido mucho mejor eso que terminar en un bar, que si bien no era de mala apariencia, de una u otra forma logró que mi compañera terminara aferrada a la botella de whisky y llorando a mares mientras profería inentendibles palabras que, tras unos breves minutos intentando descifrarlas, llegué a la conclusión que aquello no era una lengua existente.

¿No debería ser al revés?

La chica problemas prendida al trago como si la vida se le fuese en ello, y la chica con pose aristocrática bebiendo una simple taza de té. Sí, así debería ser.

¿Entonces qué falló?

Quizás debí sugerirle seguir mis pasos y pedir una bebida caliente, para lograr algo de comunicación, digo yo.

Suspiré rendida y decidí que lo mejor sería irnos del bar, a ver si encontrábamos algún lugar apacible para descansar y hablar de lo que sea que podamos hablar.

Pagué la cuenta y me levanté, tomando con una mano la muñeca de Shizuru y con otra la botella de whisky, tirando esta última al basurero más cercano que pude encontrar. Y así, de una forma que me es imposible de explicar, terminé caminando a la par de mi ex pareja borracha pasada las doce de la noche por las frías calles de Tokyo.

Sentía como cada cierto rato mi compañera se tambaleaba debido al alcohol, por lo que, tras un segundo de duda, tomé con firmeza su mano. Noté como su rostro se giraba en mi dirección dedicándome una mirada que me era difícil identificar y no me quedó otra que mirar a cualquier parte para disimular el calor que comenzaba a agolparse en mis mejillas. Hecho bastante curioso, ya que no cabía en mi mente el por qué me avergonzaba tanto coger su mano, siendo que no más de una hora atrás nos besamos con extrema pasión frente a medio Tokyo.

Caminamos sin prisas, sintiendo como si estuviéramos nosotras solas en esta ciudad, con las manos entrelazadas y miradas furtivas que no hacían más que causarnos tímidas risas al vernos descubiertas.

Pronto llegamos a la entrada de un amplio parque que, si mal no recordaba, había inaugurado el mes pasado. Otro hecho curioso –parece ser que en mi vida abundan las curiosidades-, era que justamente la primera vez que crucé por estos lares y caí en cuenta del reciente parque con aquellos grandes árboles de sakuras en plena primavera, recordé aquellos días de preparatoria en los que solía salir con Shizuru a pasear. A ella le encantaba caminar bajo los árboles de sakuras mientras sus hojas caían sobre nosotras, para luego ir a reposar bajo uno de éstos y descansar en mi hombro.

Sonreí inconscientemente al recordar las tardes que pasamos juntas y apreté suavemente la mano de la castaña para llamar su atención, indicándole el presente parque con mi mano libre cuando capté su mirada.

Un sentimiento de gusto me embargó cuando noté como sus ojos tomaban un brillo emocionado y sus labios no hacían nada por disimular la felicidad que parecía provocarle mi oferta. Así que, con una mayor confianza, me moví de mi sitio y jalé su mano para que me siguiera, adentrándonos lentamente en el parque.

Paseé la mirada por el lugar en busca de un árbol que nos otorgara cómodas raíces para poder descansar, encontrándolo unos metros más adelante. Nos sentamos lo más apegadas posible y, al notar como su cuerpo era presa de pequeños temblores debido a las bajas temperaturas, le ofrecí mi chaqueta en un gesto que ella calificó como 'tierno'.

—Me alegra saber que Natsuki no ha perdido su galantería —comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado y unos ojos seductores.

—No sería muy de mí olvidar como tratar a una dama.

—Y realmente lo agradezco.

Dicho esto, se acurrucó en mi pecho y yo acomodé la chaqueta que amenazaba con resbalarse de su espalda. Inundada en un sentimiento de serenidad, cerré mis ojos y me dejé arrullar por el lento respirar de Shizuru. Solo ella conseguía darme esta paz interior que durante tanto tiempo anhelé.

Justo cuando me sentía a punto de caer entre las redes de Morfeo bajo el confortante abrazo de la ex-kaichou, unas suaves palabras provenientes de la chica me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

—¿Has conseguido a alguien que te haga feliz?

Esa pregunta me pilló tan desprevenida que por un momento creí que fue sólo un producto de mi imaginación; pero al ver como levantaba su mirada y me miraba profundamente, como queriendo ver a través de mi alma, no pude sino responder con la cruel verdad.

—Nunca conseguiré ser tan feliz como cuando estuve contigo, Shizuru —miré al frente en un intento por evadir sus ojos carmines y, juntando todas mis fuerzas posibles, fui capaz de exteriorizar una duda que me acompañaba desde el inicio del encuentro —¿Y tú?

Sus manos se aferraron más a mi camiseta y ocultó su rostro en mi cuello, susurrando con sus labios pegados a mi piel: —Deberías saberlo, Nat-su-ki.

Para qué negarlo, me sonrojé como una colegiala.

Después del pequeño intercambio de palabras no volvimos a hablar, nos dedicamos a obsequiarnos pequeñas, pero sentidas, caricias que llenaron un hueco en mi corazón. Cuando sentí que su respiración era más tranquila y los mimos que me daba con sus manos cesaron, me agaché un tanto para comprobar una teoría que comenzaba a danzar en mi mente.

En efecto, la chica se había quedado dormida. Probablemente gracias a la no insignificante dosis de alcohol ingerida en el bar.

Suspiré con algo de pesadez, teniendo en mente lo que me tocaba hacer en este momento.

Con sumo cuidado, me levanté, la cargué en mi espalda y, ya sintiendo el dolor de la larga travesía que me esperaba, partí en dirección al hotel.

Fue algo difícil, ya que no contaba con que por razones de la vida no pasara ningún taxi que me acercara a mi destino, teniendo que hacer media hora de caminata hasta el hotel; ni tampoco con que el ascensor estuviera en mantenimiento. Por lo que, rogando internamente por todos los meses que he pagado en el gimnasio, la re-acomodé en mi espalda y comencé mi recorrido por los catorce pisos que debía subir para llegar a la habitación del hotel. Si al inicio me pareció alucinante el vivir en ese piso tan alto debido al paisaje que tenía en mi ventana, en ese momento fue lo más horrible del mundo. Y no es que Shizuru sea pesada, estaba tan liviana como lo recordaba, pero subir más de cien escalones con una persona en la espalda, casi a la una de la madrugada y con un frío que pelaba. Definitivamente, no era el mejor momento.

De todas formas, con una fuerza que no creía tener en mí, logré llegar a la puerta, no muy viva, pero el lograrlo es lo que cuenta. Abrí lo más rápido que pude la cerradura y, subiendo un poco a Shizuru que comenzaba a resbalarse, entré sintiéndome como una ganadora.

A pesar de que mis ingresos económicos son bastante altos, nunca me ha gustado vivir rodeada de lujos. Cuando llegué a Tokyo me busqué un hotel comodamente económico y fin de la historia, y no es que sea avara, simplemente la vida me enseñó a vivir con lo justo y necesario. Por lo que mi departamento no contaba con más que un baño, una cocina, una sala de estar y un dormitorio. Sí, de número uno. Lástima que en estos momentos me hubiera agradado tener más de un cuarto, ya que debí dejar a mi durmiente invitada en mi cama y yo partí directo al sofá.

**-2-**

Un escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo al sentir la penetrante mirada de alguien sobre mí. Abrí mis ojos, aturdida, y me reincorporé sobre el sofá. Sujeté la manta que comenzaba a caer y giré mecánicamente mi rostro en dirección al reloj digital que reposaba sobre la pared que indicaba poco más de las 4 de la madrugada. Recordando el motivo de la interrupción de mi descanso, busqué en la oscuridad de la habitación la fuente de mis escalofríos. Encontrándola a no más de medio metro, con las manos afirmadas con cierta fuerza sobre la superficie del sofá, escudriñándome sin recato alguno con aquellos rubíes que tanto añoraba.

No alcancé siquiera a formar una frase coherente en mi mente cuando sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos. Solté la manta que ya poco me serviría para mantener calor y ubiqué mis manos en su estrecha cintura, mientras sentía como ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se apegaba más a mí, dejando cero espacio entre nosotras. Su lengua no tardó en invadir mi boca y yo acepté gustosa, recorriendo su boca y ella haciendo lo propio. Pronto, mis manos comenzaron a sentirse inútiles descansando sólo en su cintura, por lo que comencé a introducirlas bajo su blusa y acariciar la suave piel, subiendo de a poco y desabrochando unos cuantos botones para obtener un mayor acceso.

Sus manos, ansiosas de ir más allá, abandonaron mi cuello y se internaron bajo mi camiseta. Acariciando mi abdomen de una forma tan sublime que me fue imposible contener unos pequeños gemidos que no hicieron más que animarla aún más. Con una facilidad envidiable me sacó la camiseta y yo terminé de desabrochar los botones de su blusa para tirarla hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su torso.

Me deleité con la visión de Shizuru con la blusa abierta, el cabello desordenado, un tenue rubor abarcando sus mejillas y el pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente.

Simplemente encantador.

Ya satisfecha con la vista, me abalancé nuevamente a sus labios. A partir de ese momento, sintiendo el roce de nuestra desnuda piel, la razón comenzó a perderse con el paso de los segundos.

Abandoné sus labios y comencé a dar cortos besos en su mejilla, bajando por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Sus gemidos se convertían en dulce música para mis oídos y la forma en que aferraba sus manos a mi cabello no hacía más que incitarme a ir más allá. Paseé mis labios por sobre la tela que cubría sus pechos y noté como la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos ascendía vertiginosamente. En ese punto, algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo 'click' y caí en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No, yo no quería una noche de lujuria. Lo que yo quería era hacer el amor con Shizuru como tantas veces lo hicimos en un pasado, entregarme a ella y que ella se entregue a mí.

¿Pero ella quería lo mismo?

De una forma que desconozco logré separarme de ella –a regañadientes, cabe decir- y la miré directamente a los ojos en busca de respuestas. Aquella simple acción me bastó para descubrir ese brillo en sus ojos carmines que irradiaban una carga de amor y devoción que aún con el pasar de los años seguía tan vivo como el primer día que me dedicó una mirada de esa magnitud, demostrándome que esto no era una noche cualquiera de sexo desenfrenado, como parecía ser a simple vista. Había algo más, algo que no podría ser expresado con palabras y que sólo sintiéndolo en su plenitud podría ser capaz de entenderlo.

Con algo más de esfuerzo, me alejé completamente de ella y me levanté del sofá, obteniendo una mirada de total desconcierto con un deje de temor.

Vaya, tal parecía que no había perdido mi práctica identificando los sentimientos que expresaba en sus miradas, y es que con Shizuru, si no eras capaz de saber que te decían esos enigmáticos ojos rojos, simplemente estabas perdida.

Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa para calmarla, bajé mi rostro para acercarlo nuevamente a sus labios y le robé un dulce beso.

—Este no es el mejor lugar para una dama —tomé suavemente su mano y besé sus nudillos sin dejar nunca de mirarla directamente a los ojos —¿Qué le parece si terminamos esto en un lugar más cómodo? —debo admitir, aún guardaba algo de duda en mi interior; pero el ver cómo me obsequiaba su sonrisa más bella fue suficiente para devolverme toda la confianza y dar el siguiente paso.

Sin darle chance de efectuar algún movimiento, la cargué en mis brazos hasta la habitación, riendo y sintiéndonos como adolescentes de nuevo en medio de una atmósfera de felicidad que aún me era difícil de creer real. La llevé todo el recorrido hasta posarla suavemente en la cama, decidida a hacer lo que desde hace mucho tiempo ansiaba. En ese momento, para mí, las palabras sobraban.

**-3-**

La luz del sol que se dejaba entrever por las delgadas cortinas golpeó mi rostro y me vi en la obligación de utilizar una de mis manos para cubrirme. Después de un rato de lucha contra el astro, perdiendo penosamente, decidí abrir mis ojos con un deje de hastío.

Lo primero que divisé fue el blanco techo de la habitación y, tras un breve lapso de reconocimiento, las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron cual película por mi mente.

Caricias, besos, susurros, miradas apasionadas, su frágil cuerpo bajo el mío.

—Shizuru… —murmuré aún media ida, alcé mi mano y tanteé el lado contrario de la cama a la espera de encontrar el cuerpo de la peliocre descansando a mi lado, mas no logré hallarla.

"_Su rostro apacible descansando en mi hombro, deslumbrante con aquella pequeña sonrisa que no se daba por desaparecida aún estando inmersa en el mundo de los sueños. Su cabello castaño, levemente desordenado, le otorgaba un toque de ternura que no hacía más que dejarme sin respiración, mas no podía observar en plenitud su rostro debido a esos mechones rebeldes, por lo que haciendo uso de una suavidad extrema únicamente reservada para ella alargué mi brazo libre y se los retiré delicadamente, culminando en un sentido beso sobre su frente."_

Inmediatamente, el miedo y la ansiedad me embargaron. Me reincorporé para quedar sentada y sentí como la fina sábana se resbalaba, dejando al descubierto mi desnudo pecho. Aquello fue suficiente para corroborar lo que ocurrió anoche no fue una jugarreta de mi imaginación, pero aún así no conseguí el sentimiento de tranquilidad que debió haberme provocado.

Temerosa, salí del lecho y recogí apresuradamente la ropa que se encontraba regada por la habitación para luego vestirme. Paseé la mirada en busca de alguna señal que apaciguara la presión que comenzaba a molestarme en el pecho; pero el no ver nada más que lo que solía haber en mi monótona rutina hizo que la primera alarma de alerta comenzara a resonar en mi cabeza.

"_Observé la nada, escuchando sus latidos y pausada respiración. Inconscientemente, la apreté más a mí como si quisiera fundirme en ella. Y quizás, no sería tan mala idea, así podría estar siempre conmigo. Pero, lástima de mí, debo aceptar que soy una mera mancha en su vida que no hará más que opacar su brillante futuro. Una mancha que debe desaparecer."_

Salí de la habitación y abrí de un portazo la puerta del baño, sin encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba.

Ya era un hecho, era adicta a Shizuru, y el pensar no tenerla a mi lado después de tal revelación se me hacía simplemente insoportable. Aún guardando la mínima esperanza de estar a tiempo para retenerla a mi lado y decirle de una vez todo lo que me guardé anoche, volví al pasillo y caminé a la sala principal, implorándole a todos los dioses que esto no sea más que una broma del destino.

"_Respiré hondo y solté el aire tras contenerlo unos segundos en un vano intento por relajarme. Miré nuevamente a mi castaña y sentí como la culpa comenzaba a llenarme. _

_No quería, pero debía hacerlo. Lo haría por ella._

_Cuidando de no despertarla, me zafé con todo el dolor de mi alma de su cálido abrazo, haciendo en falta en el acto su tibio contacto. Tragándome mis deseos de echarme hacia atrás en mi tarea, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y volví a inhalar profundamente. Abrí nuevamente mis ojos y la vi ahí, soñando con un mundo feliz donde siempre los finales son de cuentos de hadas. Sonreí herida y me acerqué con parsimonia a su cuerpo, rodeando la cama, hasta quedar a su lado. Sabía que lo haría más difícil, pero no pude evitar besar sus labios una última vez imprimiendo todo el amor que sentía por ella, sólo de esa forma logré conseguir mis últimas fuerzas y apartarme de su lado."_

Llegué a la sala y encontré todo perfectamente ordenado, intenté buscar la más mínima huella de Shizuru pero ya no había nada qué hacer. Una pequeña nota escrita a mano en un trozo de papel ubicado justo en medio de la mesa de centro se posó justo en medio de mi campo de visión.

Sabiendo lo que me esperaba, me acerqué ya sintiendo como una lágrima comenzaba a caer por mi mejilla izquierda.

"_Intenté incontables veces dar el último paso, abrir la maldita puerta que me sacaría definitivamente de su vida, pero sabía que no lo lograría nunca sin antes hacer una última cosa._

_Miré a un lado, donde descansaba, ajena a todo, la libreta en la cual ella solía dejarme escrita la lista de las compras.__"_

Lo desdoblé con máximo cuidado, reconociendo su perfecta caligrafía al momento de ver su contenido.

Unas palabras que me desarmaron por completo, ya nada quedaba por hacer.

"_El lápiz entre mis dedos escribía de forma temblorosa, deformando un poco las letras que escribía en el papel. _

_Tras varios intentos fallidos, confirmé que me sería imposible el plasmar todo lo que sentía en estos momentos sin desmoronarme en el acto, por lo que con el dolor de mi alma, escribí una única palabra. Palabra que significaba el fin de todo lo que planeé en un pasado para nosotras."_

—Adiós…—leí en voz alta, reviviendo una vez más aquel momento que había guardado en la profundidad de mi mente en un desesperado intento por bloquear el dolor.

Lágrima tras otra cayeron sin disimulo y sollozos que rápidamente se transformaron en gritos desgarradores imposibles de frenar llenaron la habitación. Intenté desesperadamente secar con el dorso de mi mano mi rostro abnegado en lágrimas, pero cesé al darme cuenta que así podría arruinar el recuerdo de mi amada que aún permanecía entre mis dedos.

—Nuestro tiempo ya pasó ¿no es así, Shizuru? —susurré al aire, rogando que ella volviera conmigo y me dijera que no, aún teníamos una oportunidad. Mas yo sabía que eso no ocurriría, ella ya se había ido de mi vida, tal como lo hice yo aquella vez, y las casualidades no se repiten. No importa cuánto lo deseemos.

De rodillas en el suelo, soltando toda la angustia que contenía en mi interior y abrazando ese pedazo de papel como única prueba de que lo nuestro existió, una risa plasmada en amargura salió de mis labios.

El destino de burlaba de mí, y yo no encontré qué mejor que reírme junto a él de mi miseria.

* * *

_Pasó, pasó__  
__pasó nuestro cuarto de hora__  
__Pasó, pasó__  
__pero aún sabíamos reír__  
__Se nos pasó__  
__la noche entre el whisky y la coca__  
__Se nos pasó__  
__pero aún sabíamos reír._

* * *

**N/A:** Como una forma de descanso para mis pobres neuronas, dejé de lado un momento mi otro fanfic 'Silence' en lo que vuelvo a sacar ideas y me dediqué a hacer este pequeño songfic que tenía pensado desde inicios de año, y de hecho, estaba casi terminado. Me dio un poco de pena dejarlo en el olvido así que me propuse terminarlo.

¿Algún review? ¿Tomates? ¿No? Okay :c

Bueno, sin más que decir, dejo de molestar y ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
